Ein Romantischer Urlaub, oder doch nicht?
by erdbeerchen
Summary: SHOUNEN AI ! Fortsetzung zu 'Liebst du mich' ! Es wird in insgesamt 16 Kapiteln der Urlaub der Freunde erzählt. Es ergeben sich weitere Pärchen, Probleme tun sich auf und unsere Jungs habens echt nicht einfach.
1. Liebe, Strand und Zärtlichkeit

**Autor:** erdbeerchen

**E-mail:** daserdbeerchengmx.at

**Fandom:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai x Ray

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene auch keinen Cent mit der Story, also reiner Spaß an der Freude **Anmerkung: **Fortsetzung zu „Liebst du mich…?"

**Ein romantischer Urlaub…oder doch nicht?**

Kapitel 1 – Sonne, Strand und Zärtlichkeit

Kai erwachte und spürte sofort den warmen Körper, der auf ihm lag. Da es in dem kleinen Raum aber ohnehin schon ziemlich heiß, und vor allem stickig war, empfand er es nach einer Weile als sehr unangenehm, so sehr er den kleineren auch mochte. So schob er ihn leicht von sich, stand auf, zog die Vorhänge geräuschvoll zur Seite, öffnete die Terrassentür und atmete die frische Luft genießerisch ein. Als er vollkommen nach draußen getreten war, hörte er ein müdes stöhnen hinter sich und vernahm auch ein rascheln. Dann kam Ray auf ihn zugetapst, rubbelte sich verschlafen über die Augen und gähnte herzhaft. Es entlockte Kai ein kleines Lächeln und er fuhr seinem Freund sanft über die Wange.

„Guten Morgen."

„Mh", murmelte der Chinese und kuschelte sich an Kai, der seine Arme um ihn gelegt hatte. Sie standen noch einen Moment so da, bis Ray sich schließlich, ohne die Umarmung des Russen zu lösen, umdrehte und ihm in die Augen blickte. Er konnte deren Sprache immer noch nicht so ganz deuten, soviel Mühe er sich auch gab, und so beschloss er, seine Frage einfach auszusprechen.

„Bist du glücklich?"

Als scheinbare Antwort erhielt er einen Kuss auf die Wange und wurde dann wieder in den Raum zurückgezogen.

„Lass uns ins Bad und dann zum Frühstück gehen, ja?"

Nach dem Essen, das dank Tyson wieder ein Mal länger als nötig gedauert hatte, gingen sie alle hoch in ihre Zimmer um sich für den Strand fertig zu machen. Ray, der seltsamerweise eine mütterliche Ader hatte, packte seine Tasche gewissenhaft ein, als Kai lediglich mit einem Handtuch und in Bermudas an die Wand gelehnt war. Der fragende Blick des Chinesen verunsicherte ihn schließlich doch und so ging er auf ihn zu, blieb nur einen Meter von ihm entfernt stehen und zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Was ist denn?"

„Ist das alles was du mitnehmen willst?"

„Ja… warum?"

„Na ja… ich mein ja nur."

„Bist du fertig?"

„Gleich… ich muss mich noch eincremen… hilfst du mir?"

Da ließ sich Kai natürlich nicht zweimal bitten. Sanft verstrich er die weiße, milchige Flüssigkeit auf Rays Rücken und Brust, den Rest überließ er ihm selbst. Er ließ sich schließlich doch noch dazu hinreißen, sich selbst auch mit dem Sonnenschutz einzuschmieren und ließ dann Ray letzte Hand anlegen. Wie gut es sich anfühlte mit der warmen Hand die kalte Creme auf seinem Körper verteilt zu bekommen, das hatte er gar nicht erwartet.

Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten standen sie dann mit Rays Tasche, Kai hatte sein Handtuch ebenfalls darin verstaut, in der Eingangshalle und warteten auf ihre Freunde. Sie hörten sie bereits bevor sie sie sahen, denn Tyson stellte wieder einmal einen Rekord im brüllen auf, wie es schien. Als Kai auffiel, dass sie ebenfalls eine Tasche dabeihatten, die offensichtlich randvoll war, kam er sich doch ein bisschen dumm vor, ließ sich das jedoch nicht anmerken.

Sie hatten beschlossen, den ganzen Tag am Strand zu verbringen und abends in eines der Pizzalokale zu gehen, die sich auf der Promenade fanden.

Am Strand angekommen packten sowohl Ray als auch Max, welcher der Taschenbesitzer des anderen Grüppchens war, eine Decke aus und legten diese aneinander. Dadurch entstand ein gemütliches Plätzchen, das förmlich dazu einlud, sich hinzulegen. Da noch nicht Hauptsaison in Italien war, befand sich eine angenehme Menge an Menschen am Strand, der außerdem zum Privatgelände des Hotels gehörte und somit noch zusätzlich von den Massen abgesondert war.

Tyson, Max, Ray und Kenny hatten sich sofort in die Fluten gestürzt, das Wasser hatte eine angenehme Temperatur und nicht zu hohe Wellen schwappten unentwegt bis an den Strand. Es war einfach traumhaft an diesem Ort und Kai sonnte sich inzwischen auf Rays Decke. Er wollte erst einmal ein bisschen Farbe bekommen und die Wärme genießen, denn der Strand unterschied sich doch extrem von Russland, eine Tatsache, die er in keinster Weise als negativ empfand. Er war eben schön am dösen, als er plötzlich etwas Kaltes auf seinem Rücken spürte und hochschrak. Tyson hatte ihm mit einem Kübel, den er sich zuvor von einem kleinen Kind geborgt hatte, eine Ladung Wasser über den aufgeheizten Körper gekippt und lachte sich nun schlapp.

„Tyson! Ich mach dich so was von fertig!", schrie Kai, nachdem er sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte und sprang wutentbrannt auf.

Der blauhaarige spurtete inzwischen zurück ins Wasser, ließ den Eimer auf dem Weg wieder dem Kind zukommen und versteckte sich hinter den anderen.

„TYSON!", brüllte der blau-grauhaarige erneut vom Strand aus. Sein Körper war von der Sonne so aufgeheizt, dass ihm das Meer unangenehm kalt erschien, obwohl es das nicht war.

„Du musst schon kommen und mich holen!", schrie der lachende Junge zurück.

Kai grummelte noch einmal gekonnt vor sich hin und stapfte dann wie ein wütendes Raubtier in die Fluten. Vollkommen unerwartet senkte sich der Boden ruckartig um einen halben Meter, er verlor das Gleichgewicht und mit einem lauten Platschen begleitet versank er komplett im Wasser. Die vier Jungs konnten sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten und als Kai völlig durchnässt wieder auftauchte, hechtete er auf die kleine Gruppe zu und bekam Tyson schließlich doch noch zu fassen.

„Du kleine Nervensäge, was sollte das?", brummte er ihn an.

„Ach, ich dachte mir, unser Ray hat Sehnsucht nach dir und da hab ich halt ein bisschen nachgeholfen", antwortete er fies grinsend.

Sowohl Kai als auch Ray liefen leicht rot an und der Russe ließ den blauhaarigen Jungen langsam los. Er warf dem Chinesen einen kurzen Blick zu und als dieser ihn entschuldigend anlächelte, war seine Wut vollends verflogen.

„Noch einmal so eine hirnrissige Aktion und ich dreh dir den Hals um", meinte er noch murrend zu Tyson, welcher sich mit einem „Alles klar Chef" mit den beiden anderen davonstahl. So standen sich er und Ray nun gegenüber, die einzige Bewegung um sie herum entstand durch die Wellen die rauschend um ihre Körper glitten und sich kurz darauf brachen. Stumm sahen sie sich in die Augen, traf ein strahlendes gelb auf ein geheimnisvolles rot.

„Lass uns ein bisschen weiter raus schwimmen", schlug Ray schließlich vor.

Als ihnen das Wasser ihm stehenden Zustand ihre Schultern bedeckte, stoppten sie schließlich und sahen sich erneut an. Dann legte Ray seine Arme um den Russen und lächelte verliebt. Zaghaft küsste dieser ihn und zog ihn ein Stück enger an sich heran. Ihre Körper wiegten sich wie eine Einheit in den Bewegungen der Wellen hin und her und die Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher. Der Geschmack des jeweils anderen vermischte sich mit dem salzigen Meerwasser, dass immer wieder leicht in ihren Kuss schwappte und sie ab und zu dazu zwang, sich einen Augenblick voneinander zu lösen…

Gegen Mittag kehrten sie alle völlig ausgepowert zu ihrem kleinen Plätzchen zurück und ließen sich seufzend auf die Decken fallen. Die Handtücher hatten sie sich um die Schultern gelegt und wie erwartet meldete sich Tysons Magen.

„Ich hab nen Bärenhunger", kam es keine Sekunde nach dem auffälligen Grummeln auch schon.

Max grinste und kramte in seiner Tasche herum. Dann hielt er Tyson triumphierend ein paar in Alufolie eingewickelte Sandwichs entgegen.

„Oh wow, Max, du denkst aber auch an alles! Ich könnt dich dafür knutschen!"

„Iss lieber", meinte der blonde nur lachend.

Der kleine Vielfraß packte glücklich zu und begann zu essen wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf. Kai plagte hingegen ein riesiger Durst, da Salzwasser dafür sehr fördernd war und er wegen seiner Aktion mit Ray doch beachtlich viel davon zu schlucken bekommen hatte. Wie auf Kommando packte der Chinese dann aus seiner Tasche eine rote Thermosflasche mit ein paar schwarzen chinesischen Zeichen darauf aus und begann genießerisch die kalte Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunter gleiten zu lassen. Fast schon neidig beobachtete Kai seinen Freund und als dieser den Blick auffing, setzte er das Trinkgefäß ab und dafür ein dreckiges Grinsen auf.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst dir was einpacken… aber da ich ja nicht so bin…", er griff von neuem zu seiner Tasche, holte dieselbe Flasche in blau heraus und hielt sie dem Russen entgegen. Verlegen ergriff dieser sie und löschte seinen Durst.

„Danke", murmelte er dann, immer noch etwas rot auf den Wangen.

„Kein Problem", entgegnete Ray lächelnd.

Nach einer ausgedehnten Wasserschlacht und einer Runde Volleyball im seichten Wasser, die Ray und Kai gewonnen hatten, begaben sie sich erschöpft zurück in Richtung Hotel um zu Duschen und sich umzuziehen, schließlich wollten sie ja noch Pizza essen gehen.

Während Kai das Bad blockierte, hängte Ray die Badetücher und die Decke auf den Balkon um zu trocknen. Die Thermosflaschen und die Sonnencreme stellte er auf seinem Nachtkästchen ab und dann zog er sich die nasse Badehose aus um anschließend seinen Unterkörper mit einem der hoteleigenen Handtücher zu umwickeln. Als er gerade wieder vom Balkon kam (hat ja brav die Bermudas zum trocknen in die Sonne gehängt) öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und ein erfrischter Kai trat heraus. Artig brachte auch er die Hose auf den Balkon und überließ Ray das Feld.

Der öffnete erst, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, seinen Zopf und musste feststellen, dass sich allerhand Sand und kleine Algen in dem weißen Band und seinen Haaren abgesetzt hatten. Seufzend wusch er das lange Stück Stoff erst einmal im Waschbecken durch und warf es dann über den Handtuchhalter bevor er endlich das kühle Wasser der Dusche über seinen Körper prasseln ließ. Es war äußerst angenehm, da die Sonne ganze Arbeit geleistet und den gesamten Tag herrlich geschienen hatte. Sein Shampoo duftete herrlich nach Milch und Honig, ebenso das Duschgel. Er genoss es sichtlich die Anstrengung des Tages von sich zu waschen und trocknete sich nach etwa zwanzig Minuten entspannt ab. Etwas verlegen trat er, mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften und einem um die Schultern schließlich aus dem kleinen Raum und sah Kai bewusst nicht an, da es ihm peinlich war, dem Russen mit offenen Haaren gegenüber zu treten. Dieser war von dem Anblick jedoch positiv überrascht und stockte in seiner Bewegung. Sein Shirt in der Hand haltend stand er einfach nur da und gaffte seinen Freund förmlich an. Obwohl Ray nicht hinsah, spürte er den Blick auf sich und wurde etwas unruhig.

„Warum guckst du so?", fragte er schließlich, in den geöffneten Schrank blickend.

„Ich mag deine Haare…", brachte Kai bloß hervor.

„Ehrlich?", fragte der Chinese, nachdem er sich ein paar Kleider herausgefischt und dem Russen schließlich doch zugewandt hatte.

„Ja…"

Ray lächelte, zwar immer noch verlegen, aber er lächelte. Nachdem sie sich eine Weile in die Augen gesehen hatten, huschte der schwarzhaarige Junge zurück ins Bad um sich anzuziehen und seine Haarpracht zu trocknen. Kai zog sich nun auch endlich sein Oberteil an und warf einen skeptischen Blick in den Spiegel. Das Shirt war dasselbe wie immer, die Armschienen fehlten und seine Hose sah aus wie seine übliche, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie nur bis zum Knie reichte. Seine Haare waren bereits getrocknet und nun überlegte er, ob er auf die blauen Dreiecke auf den Wangen verzichten sollte oder nicht.

Ray trat aus dem Badezimmer und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Sich umdrehend murrte er erst einmal und blinzelte dann Kai entgegen.

„Du bist ja gar nicht geschminkt", meinte er trocken.

„Ist mir klar", antwortete der Russe kühl.

Er betrachtete seinen Freund eingehend und wie er feststellte, sah er fast aus wie immer: er trug eine schwarze Schlabberhose, ein weißes chinesisches Hemd, Stirnband und Gürtel, und die Haare waren geflochten und mit einem Band umwickelt.

Nach einem kurzen Kuss machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle um dort auf die drei anderen Jungs zu warten.

Max steckte eben sein Portmonee in die Hosentasche und warf einen letzten prüfenden und kritischen Blick in den Spiegel.

„Seid ihr endlich fertig?", rief Tyson quer durch den Raum.

„Ja!"

„Dann lasst uns endlich gehen, ich sterbe bereits vor Hunger!" Er ging aus der Tür und blieb erneut stehen. „Und wehe ihr trödelt noch einmal so lange, dann werd ich böse."

Unten wurden sie bereits sehnsüchtig erwartet. Da Tyson das Restaurante bereits am Nachmittag ausgesucht hatte, gingen sie zielstrebig darauf zu und traten auch keine zehn Minuten später durch dessen Pforten. Ein kleiner Tisch für sechs Personen in der hintersten Ecke sagte ihnen zu und als sie Platz genommen hatten, erschien auch gleich der Kellner mit den Speisekarten.

Jeder verschlang an diesem Abend eine ganze Pizza, mit Ausnahme von Tyson, der zwei verputzte, und zusammen leerten sie zwei Flaschen Wasser.

Als sie nach Hause kamen, war es bereits dunkel und so gingen sie ohne weitere umschweife in ihre Zimmer. Ray schloss die Tür hinter sich ab, nur um seinem Freund daraufhin verschmitzt entgegenzugrinsen. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen trat er auf Kai zu und drängte ihn sanft aufs Bett. Dort beugte er sich über ihn und entledigte ihn nach und nach seiner Kleidung, nur um die entblößte Haut sofort mit Küssen zu bedecken. An den Boxershorts des Russen stoppte er, legte sich auf ihn und entfachte ein heißes Zungenspiel, während dessen verlauf Kai sich drehte und ihre Positionen wechselte. Nun begann er den vor Erregung bebenden Ray auszuziehen und jede Stelle seines Körpers, die ihm nackt entgegenblitze, zu küssen. Einen Schmetterlingskuss nach dem anderen hauchte er auf die seidige Haut, Konturen fuhr er sanft mit der Zunge nach.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie lange sie sich streichelnd und küssend in den Armen lagen, doch Zeit spielte in diesem Moment auch keine Rolle. Viel zu sehr genossen sie jede der Berührungen die auf der Haut ein angenehmes Prickeln hinterließen. Irgendwann schliefen sie aneinandergekuschelt, und lediglich in Unterwäsche, ein. Für beide war dieser Tag der schönste gewesen, den sie seit langem erlebt hatten.

Doch ihr Glück sollte nicht von allzu langer Dauer sein…


	2. Eifersucht ist Leidenschaft

**Autor:** erdbeerchen

**E-mail:** daserdbeerchengmx.at

**Fandom:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai x Ray

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene auch keinen Cent mit der Story, also reiner Spaß an der Freude

**Anmerkung: **Fortsetzung zu „Liebst du mich…?"

**Ein romantischer Urlaub…oder doch nicht?**

**WICHTIG: **'jemand redet chinesisch'

Kapitel 2 – Eifersucht ist Leidenschaft die mit Eifer sucht was Leiden schafft

Am Vormittag des nächsten Tages spazierten Kai und Ray am Strand entlang, als ihnen ein kleines Grüppchen Mädchen entgegenkam. Als sie die beiden erkannten kreischten sie erst einmal ausgiebig bevor sie sich ihnen vorstellten.

„Hallo, ich bin Naoko", begann ein Mädchen mit schulterlangen braunen Haaren und hübschen grünen Augen. „Ihr seid Ray und Kai von den Bladebreakern, richtig?"

Die beiden Jungen nickten, wollten aber lieber alleine sein als von Fans belagert zu werden.

„Das sind Ina und Yoko", setzt Naoko fort und deutete dabei auf die beiden anderen Mädchen. Yoko hatte hüftlange dunkelblaue Haare und Inas Haarpracht war lang und schwarz, ähnlich Rays. Sie sah ihm überhaupt recht ähnlich, wenn man es genau bedachte.

'Hallo Ray', begann Ina auch gleich auf Chinesisch.

'Oh, hallo. Du kommst aus China?'

'Ja!' Sie lächelte ihn süß an und sprach weiter. 'Würdest du heute Nachmittag etwas mit mir unternehmen? Ich bin wirklich ein großer Fan von dir.'

'Mit mir alleine?', fragte Ray etwas verunsichert nach.

'Ja, warum denn nicht?'

'Ähm… na gut okay. Was willst du denn machen?'

Während Ray sich mit Ina verabredete wurde Kai von Naoko und Yoko belagert und musste sich sehr zurückhalten um nicht einer der beiden den Hals umzudrehen. Sie waren furchtbar aufdringlich und wollten unbedingt ein Date mit ihm, außerdem kreischten sie ihm unablässig irgendwelche Komplimente in die Ohren. Der Blick des Russen fiel auf Ray der sich mit dem chinesischen Mädchen gut zu verstehen schien… und dann sprachen sie auch noch auf Chinesisch miteinander, so verstand Kai doch kein Wort. Wütend schüttelte er die beiden Plagegeister ab, schnappte sich seinen Freund und stapfte davon.

„Hey Kai, was soll das?", fragte der schwarzhaarige aufgebracht als sie wieder im Hotel waren.

„Was hast du mit dieser Ina geredet?", fragte der Russe forsch nach.

„Erstens geht dich das nichts an und zweitens sag ich dir das bestimmt nicht, wenn du dich so aufführst."

Er riss sich von Kai los und marschierte mit schnellen Schritten davon.

Ray, Kenny, Tyson und Max saßen bereits beim Mittagessen, als Kai sich zu ihnen gesellte. Er würdigte Ray keines Blickes und als er sich setzte, stand der Chinese auf, meinte, dass er noch etwas vorhabe. Er verabschiedete sich kurz allgemein und verließ dann das Hotel.

Daraufhin stand Kai wütend auf und stürmte ebenfalls aus dem Gebäude, in Richtung Strand. Er wollte jetzt einfach alleine sein.

Die drei übrigen Jungs sahen sich einen Moment verwirrt an, dann seufzte Max und wandte sich Kenny zu.

„Glaubst du, dass die beiden das wieder hinbekommen? Sie waren gestern doch so glücklich…"

„Ich hoffe es auf jeden Fall… aber es sieht nicht gut aus…", antwortete der braunhaarige.

Tyson stocherte in seinem Essen herum und hatte plötzlich keinen Appetit mehr. Es störte ihn, dass Kenny sich so gut mit Max verstand und er war sogar ein bisschen auf den Computerfreak eifersüchtig. Max bemerkte, dass mit seinem Freund etwas nicht stimmte und so sprach er ihn direkt darauf an.

„Was ist denn los, Tyson? Du wirkst so bedrückt…"

„Was? Oh.. ähm… es ist nichts…"

„Wirklich?", fragte Max besorgt weiter.

„Ja… Gehst du mit mir an den Strand?"

„Klar."

Ray war inzwischen auf dem Weg zu dem Eisgeschäft, in dem er sich mit Ina verabredet hatte. Es dauerte recht lange bis er es gefunden hatte, da er sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch verlaufen hatte, doch mit zehn Minuten Verspätung stand er schließlich vor dem kleinen Geschäft. Es war wirklich hübsch eingerichtet, kleine weiße Tische mit gelbgestreiften Sonnenschirmen standen auf der Terrasse, die zum Meer zeigte und in dem halboffenen Gebäude befanden sich rechteckige Holztische.

Ina winkte ihn zu sich und lächelte ihn an, als er sich ihr gegenüber auf einem Stuhl niederließ.

'Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr…', begann das Mädchen auch gleich.

'Tut mir Leid, ich hatte mich verlaufen', antwortete Ray verlegen.

Die kühle Brise, die vom Meer kam, zersauste ein wenig Inas Haar, das sie offen trug. Sie war von unglaublicher Schönheit mit ihren ozeanblauen Augen und den vollen, kirschroten Lippen, das musste Ray zugeben. Dennoch gehörte sein Herz jemand anderem.

Kai saß trotzig am Strand und warf Muscheln ins Wasser, die er zuvor aus dem Sand fischte. Ray hatte sich mit dieser Ina getroffen, da war er sich sicher. Er hatte sich bestimmt in das Mädchen verliebt, immerhin war sie sehr hübsch und sprach auch chinesisch, da konnte er als hässlicher Russe nicht mithalten. Ja, Ray würde ihm dieses Mädchen bestimmt vorziehen, denn zusätzlich wäre eine Beziehung mit ihr moralisch nicht bedenklich, eine mit ihm, Kai, jedoch schon. Der blau-grauhaarige Junge kochte vor Eifersucht und beschloss, die beiden zu suchen und zu beobachten.

Max und Tyson spazierten zur gleichen Zeit am Strand entlang. Kenny war im Hotel geblieben, da er im Internet noch etwas über den Freizeitpark suchen wollte, in den sie am nächsten Tag gehen wollten.

„Sag mal Max, findest du es gar nicht schlimm, das Ray und Kai ineinander verliebt sind? Ich meine, sie sind doch beide Jungen…"

Der blonde lächelte erst ein wenig verträumt vor sich hin, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich finde das okay so… es ist doch nichts dabei wenn man als Junge jemand männliches liebt, oder?"

„Nein… stehst du auf Jungs?"

Tyson lief beim stellen dieser Frage rot an.

„Ich? Ja, auch. Ich finde Jungs und Mädchen gleichermaßen anziehend, weißt du. Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Mhm."

Die folgenden Minuten liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her.

Ray und Ina hatten sich gut Unterhalten und spazierten nun durch die kleinen Gassen des Ortes. Sie sahen sich die Auslagen der Geschäfte an und fanden weiterhin Gesprächsstoff.

Plötzlich jedoch blieb das Mädchen stehen und fasste nach Rays Hand.

'Was ist?', fragte der Junge verwirrt und blickte ihr in die Augen.

'Ich…', begann Ina, brach jedoch ab und senkte den Blick.

Ray machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und stand dann genau vor ihr. Was hatte sie auf einmal? Er verstand es nicht. Als Ina seine Nähe bemerkte, wurde sie sehr Verlegen und bekam einen Rotschimmer auf den Wangen. Sie hob den Kopf an, blickte Ray in die Augen und küsste ihn plötzlich. Ray tat gar nichts… er stieß sie nicht weg, aber er erwiderte den Kuss auch nicht.

Als das Mädchen sich von ihm wieder gelöst hatte, sah sie ihn immer noch errötet an.

'Ich bin in dich verliebt, Ray…'

Der Chinese lächelte sie traurig an und befreite seine Hand aus ihrem Griff.

'Es tut mir Leid, aber ich bin bereits vergeben.'

'Oh…'

Ray sah, wie sich Inas Augen mit Tränen füllten und er legte tröstend einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

'Bitte sei nicht traurig. Ich finde dich wirklich nett, aber wie gesagt, eine Beziehung ist nicht drin. Wenn du willst können wir aber gute Freunde bleiben, es würde mich auf jeden Fall sehr freuen.'

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen nickte und lächelte ihn, immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen, an. Sie umarmte ihn kurz, bevor sie weiter durch die Geschäftsstraßen schlenderten.

Kai stand mit aufgerissenen Augen und schnell schlagendem Herz mitten in der Fußgängerzone. Wie konnte Ray nur? Er hatte das Mädchen geküsst und umarmt… das zu sehen, hatte dem Russen das Herz gebrochen. Er war so verletzt und so wütend auf Ray, er würde nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit ihm sprechen, ja, genau das hatte er sich eben vorgenommen.

Er verfluchte den Tag, an dem er Ray seine Liebe gestanden hatte und wünschte, alles wieder rückgängig machen zu können. Steine vor sich herkickend ging er zurück ins Hotel um sich im Bett zu verkriechen.

„Bist du zurzeit verliebt?", fragte Tyson, als er und Max sich in den Sand gesetzt hatten.

„Hm, ja schon… warum?"

„Nur so…"

Wieder entstand eine kleine Pause.

„Und du?", fragte der Amerikaner plötzlich.

„Denke schon."

„In wen denn?"

Erschrocken sah Tyson zu dem blonden und zögerte. Max sah ihm direkt in die Augen und lächelte. Ein paar Sekunden verharrten sie so, doch dann beugte der blonde sich vor und drückte seine Lippen auf Tysons. Nachdem dieser den Schrecken verarbeitet hatte, schloss er die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Ein schönes Gefühl breitete sich in beiden aus, auch wenn der Kuss nicht gerade perfekt war, denn beide hatten keinerlei Übung darin. Als sie sich gelöst hatten, lächelten sie sich verlegen an.

„Ich denke, wir sollten zurückgehen und noch ein bisschen üben…", meinte Max schließlich, stand auf und hielt Tyson seine Hand entgegen.

„Gute Idee…"

Er ergriff die Hand des Amerikaners und ließ sich hoch helfen.

So gingen sie Händchenhaltend auf ihr Zimmer, setzten sich einander gegenüber auf Tysons Bett und tauschten einen Kuss nach dem anderen aus…

Ray verabschiedete sich vor dem Hotel von Ina, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und wünschte ihr noch einen schönen Abend. Fröhlich lief er zu seinem und Kais Zimmer und riss die Tür auf.

„Hey Kai", begrüßte er seinen Freund auch gleich.

Dieser lag im Bett und kuschelte sich bei Rays Eintreten nur noch tiefer in die Decke. Er gab keine Antwort und schloss die Augen.

„Was… ist los? Bist du mir immer noch böse…?", fragte Ray vorsichtig und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Wieso bist du nicht bei deiner tollen Ina?", fragte der Russe zickig.

Der Chinese sah Kai einen Augenblick geschockt an, zog ihm dann die Decke weg und zwang Kai so, ihn anzusehen.

„Was soll diese bescheuerte Frage?"

„Ich hab gesehen wie du sie geküsst hast!"

Kai sprang auf und wollte aus dem Zimmer, doch Ray hielt ihn zurück.

„Bleib hier, bitte."

Erst wollte Kai sich gewaltsam losreißen, doch da der schwarzhaarige nicht locker ließ, gab er nach und ließ sich zurückziehen. Ray saß immer noch und zog Kai auf seinen Schoß. Er schloss die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Ich hab sie nicht geküsst, sondern sie mich."

„Und wo ist da der Unterschied?", fragte Kai patzig.

„Ich wollte es nicht. Ich habe ihr gesagt, das ich vergeben bin und eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, du vertraust mir."

„Aber…", Kai seufzte. „Ich… ich dachte, ich würde dich verlieren…"

„Wieso denn das?"

„Naja… sie ist doch hübsch… außerdem ist sie ein Mädchen, und sie kann chinesisch…"

Ray seufzte nun seinerseits, drückte Kai noch fester an sich und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

„Ach Kai… du bist doch genauso hübsch, wenn nicht noch schöner… und ich finde es toll, dass du aus Russland kommst, das macht dich doch interessanter… und dass du ein Junge bist spielt für mich keine Rolle… ich liebe dich einfach…"

Nachdem er das gehört hatte, fühlte der grau-blauhaarige sich schlecht. Er hätte Ray wirklich vertrauen sollen und sich nicht so von seiner Eifersucht leiten lassen dürfen. Er bereute, dass er ihm nachspioniert hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid… ehrlich…"

Ray lächelte leicht.

„Schon okay, mein Schatz."

Kai sah seinen Freund an, legte die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn. Er wollte ihn nie mehr wieder hergeben, so sehr liebte er ihn. Zärtlich berührten sich ihre Zungen, während ihre Hände auf Erkundungstour gingen. Sie legten sich hin, küssten sich weiter und zogen sich gegenseitig aus. Als sie nackt aufeinander lagen, steigerte sich ihre Erregtheit mit jeder Sekunde und es war unmöglich das Verlangen des anderen nicht zu merken, da ihre Körper dementsprechend reagierten.

Vor Lust und Hitze, die trotz der Abendstunden im Raum vorherrschte, begannen sie leicht zu schwitzen und ihre Haut klebte aneinander.

Ray lag auf Kai, küsste ihn ständig am Hals oder auf den Schultern und leckte mit der Zunge über seine salzige Haut. Wie gut er doch schmeckte… Kai genoss jede Sekunde und wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Er streichelte Ray über den Rücken und bewegte sich immer wieder leicht, sodass ihre Körper aneinander rieben. Als er Ray in einen weitern Kuss zog, wechselte er ihre Positionen und lag nun auf dem hübschen Chinesen. Er hatte das Gefühl bald vor Lust zu platzen, wenn nicht bald etwas dagegen getan wurde. So richtete er sich auf und fasste mit einer Hand nach Rays Erektion. Sie küssten sich erneut und als sich lösten, blickten sie sich in die vor Lust glänzenden Augen.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch, Kai", hauchte Ray zurück, bevor sie den Kuss fortsetzten und Kai sich zurücksinken ließ um somit Ray in sich aufzunehmen. Erst als der erste Schmerz nachgelassen hatte, löste der Russe sich und begann, sich zu bewegen. Der Raum wurde von Stöhnen erfüllt, was ihre Lust ständig steigerte. Als ihre Bewegungen schneller wurden, fasste der Chinese nach Kais bestem Stück und begann ihn zusätzlich mit der Hand zu befriedigen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide von diesen unbeschreiblich schönen Gefühlen übermannt wurden und sie zu ihrem Höhepunkt kamen.

Keuchend, jedoch glücklich, schleppten die beiden sich zur Dusche um die Spuren ihrer Liebe von sich zu waschen. Zärtlich schäumten sie den Körper des anderen ein und sich in den Armen haltend ließen sie den herrlich duftenden Schaum von dem prasselnden Wasser wegspülen. Sie trockneten sich gegenseitig ab und kuschelten sich dann mit Boxershorts ins Bett.

Nie wieder sollte die Eifersucht zwischen ihnen stehen…


	3. Unverhofft kommt oft

**Autor:** erdbeerchen

**E-mail:** daserdbeerchengmx.at

**Fandom:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai x Ray

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene auch keinen Cent mit der Story, also reiner Spaß an der Freude **Anmerkung: **Fortsetzung zu „Liebst du mich…?"

**Ein romantischer Urlaub…oder doch nicht?**

Kapitel 3 – Unverhofft kommt oft

„Hey, Tyson! Wach auf, wir wollen doch heute in den Freizeitpark gehen!", drängelte Max und rüttelte leicht an der Schulter seines Freundes.

Dieser murmelte jedoch nur etwas unverständliches, zog die Decke etwas enger um sich und schlief seelenruhig weiter. Seufzend setzte Max sich wieder auf seine Seite des Bettes (ihr wisst ja, sie haben ein Doppelbett, so wie Kai und Ray) und betrachtete Tyson eingehend. Es breitete sich dabei ein Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend aus und er fühlte sich überglücklich, denn seit gestern Abend waren sie beide zusammen. Da kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee, wie er den anderen wecken könnte. Er kniete sich vor das Bett des Japaners, strich ihm kurz über die Wange und küsste ihn dann. Es dauerte zwar ein bisschen, doch Tyson erwiderte den Kuss schließlich und war wirklich hellwach.

Als sie sich gelöst hatten sahen sie sich einen Augenblick verträumt in die Augen, bis der blonde seinen Freund aus dem Bett und ins Bad scheuchte. Schließlich gab es in einer Viertelstunde Frühstück und dann wollten sie auch schon los um den Tag vollends auskosten zu können.

Zur gleichen Zeit stand Ray auf dem Balkon und sah immer noch müde zum Himmel. Es waren lediglich ein paar weiße Wölkchen zu sehen, ihr Tag schien also durch keinerlei Wetterumschwünge gefährdet zu sein. Als sich zwei Arme um ihn schlossen und er einen warmen Körper hinter sich spürte, gegen den er sich auch gleich lehnte, schloss er die Augen und seufzte glücklich. Wie gut, dass sie beide sich wieder vertragen hatten und die schöne gemeinsame Nacht war dann die Krönung gewesen.

Kai hatte ähnliche Gedanken, doch er war sich auch im Klaren darüber, dass sie langsam gehen mussten. Er küsste den Chinesen ein paar Mal kurz auf den Hals, bevor er die Umarmung löste und ihn an der Hand mit sich zog. Erst war Ray ein bisschen überrascht und verwirrt, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein dass der Tag komplett verplant war und sie nicht trödeln durften.

Das Frühstück verlief Recht ruhig, abgesehen davon das Kenny ihnen lang und breit erzählte, was es alles in dem Freizeitpark gab. Dieser hieß im übrigen Lunapark und war auch nachts geöffnet, deshalb der Name. Da er zudem auch noch sehr groß war (stellt euch das größenmäßig wie das Disneyland in Paris vor) hatten sie beschlossen schon am Vormittag hinzufahren und bis in der Nacht dort zu bleiben. So konnten sie alle Attraktionen austesten und konnten sich dabei auch noch Zeit lassen.

„Okay, als erstes müssen wir zur Bushaltestelle finden. Weiß einer von euch wo die ist?", fragte Ray als sie vor dem Hotel standen.

„Klar, ich hab mir gleich den Stadtplan von der näheren Umgebung eingeprägt als ich gestern im Internet gesurft bin", antwortete Kenny stolz.

Er lotste seine Freunde durch ein paar Gassen des Ortes und präsentierte ihnen keine zehn Minuten später das Schild der Haltestelle. Der braunhaarige Junge teilte ihnen nach einem Blick auf die Uhr auch gleich noch mit, dass sie wohl oder übel 15 Minuten warten mussten und dann auch noch eine halbe Stunde zu fahren hatten.

„Was! Das ist ja total lange… und ich hab nicht mal was zu Essen mitgenommen…", maulte Tyson sogleich auf und sah Max Mitleid erregend an.

„Ich kann dir da auch nicht weiterhelfen, du wirst dich heute halt zusammenreißen müssen. Im Lunapark kannst du auch nicht alle fünf Minuten was essen."

Der genervte oder besser gereizte Unterton in Max' Stimme entging niemandem, sogar Kai wunderte sich darüber. Am meisten war jedoch Tyson von dieser patzigen Antwort verwirrt und er starrte ihn nur fassungslos an. Als der blonde Junge die Blicke der anderen wahrnahm, zuckte er mit den Schultern und wandte sich endgültig von ihnen ab.

Fünf Minuten lang stand Tyson unentschlossen neben der Tafel mit den Abfahrtszeiten bis er sich durchringen konnte zu seinem Freund zu gehen.

„Sag Mal, was ist denn los?", fragte er leise.

„Nichts, was soll denn sein?", kam unfreundlich die Antwort.

„Warum bist du so zu mir?"

„Warum? Das fragst du ernsthaft noch!", fuhr er den blauhaarigen nun an.

Da seine Stimme lauter geworden war sahen die anderen auf und beobachteten die kleine Szene. Man hatte ja sonst nichts zu tun wenn man auf den Bus wartete.

„Ja, das tue ich…"

Tyson war inzwischen ziemlich kleinlaut und fühlte sich sehr unwohl. Warum nur war Max so wütend auf ihn?

„Du…! Du denkst doch immer nur ans Essen! Wo ist denn da in deinem Leben noch Platz für mich!"

Geknickt sah Tyson nur noch, wie Max sich wieder von ihm abwandte und sich zu Kenny setzte, der sich langweilte da er Dizzy zu Hause gelassen hatte.

Ray wunderte sich doch sehr über diese Szene. Sollte da doch tatsächlich etwas zwischen den beiden laufen? Fragend wandte er sich Kai zu, der neben ihm auf der zweiten kleinen Bank saß. Dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und als Ray jedoch nicht danach aussah, als würde er sich damit zufrieden geben meinte er, er sollte doch Tyson fragen.

Diese Idee fand der Chinese dann so gut, dass er sich sofort auf den anderen stürzte um ihm zu entlocken, was zwischen ihm und dem blonden Sache war. Kenny war nicht sehr gesprächig, da ihm sein Bitbeast sehr fehlte und so entschloss sich Kai sich für Max' Hilfe zu revanchieren. (die Verkupplungshilfe bei ihm und Ray) Er rief den jüngeren zu sich und überlegte kurz, wie er es anfangen sollte.

„Seid ihr beiden zusammen?", fragte er dann direkt.

„Wer? Tyson und ich?"

„Ja."

„Weiß nicht… heute Morgen waren wir's auf jeden Fall noch", antwortete er leise.

„Hn."

Dann blieb es kurz still, bis Kai wusste, wie er weiter machen sollte. So ganz lag ihm dieses nett und gefühlvoll sein immer noch nicht, auch wenn er versuchte sich zu bessern.

„Und warum bist du böse auf ihn?"

Max seufzte. Seit wann war Kai eigentlich so nett? Naja, damit könnte er sich später beschäftigen. Jetzt tat es auf jeden Fall gut, mit jemandem reden zu können.

„Er denkt ständig nur ans Essen und ich bin ihm dabei völlig egal… so wie vorhin. Das tut wirklich weh wenn man nur die zweite Geige spielt, weißt du. Ich meine, als wir nur Freunde waren ging das ja noch, aber jetzt wo wir zusammen sind erwarte ich mir doch schon ein bisschen mehr von ihm."

Der Russe verstand den anderen nur zu gut. Max war eifersüchtig aufs Essen, auch wenn das lächerlich erscheinen mochte. Doch im Prinzip war es dasselbe wie bei Ray und Ina gewesen. Sein Freund hatte plötzlich eine andere Beschäftigung gehabt und er, Kai, hatte sich sehr verletzt gefühlt dadurch.

„Wenn du willst red ich mal mit ihm", bot der blau-grauhaarige schließlich an.

Max nickte bloß zustimmend und blickte dann zu Ray und Tyson, die sich anscheinend angeregt unterhielten.

Kai legte dem anderen, zu dessen Überraschung, kurz tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter und stand dann auf um seinen Freund aus den Fängen des Grauens zu befreien, denn Tyson konnte er trotz allem nicht leiden.

Ray hatte sich indes berichten lassen wie der Japaner mit dem Amerikaner zusammengekommen war und diesen hatte die Geschichte von seiner schlechten Laune befreit. Als er jedoch Kai auf sie beide zukommen sah, bekam er ein mulmiges Gefühl.

„Hey Ray, kann ich kurz Mal mit ihm alleine reden?"

„Ähm… klar doch…"

Verwirrt verschwand der Chinese und leistete nun Max Gesellschaft. Er fand es zwar seltsam dass Kai freiwillig mit Tyson sprach, doch ohne triftigen Grund würde er dies wohl auch nicht tun.

„Okay Tyson, ich will gar nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden sondern die Sache direkt auf den Punkt bringen. Max ist eifersüchtig weil dir das Essen anscheinend wichtiger ist als er und er wünscht sich von dir, dass du dich mehr auf ihn konzentrierst. Und er erwartete sich auch mehr Zärtlichkeiten, jetzt wo ihr zusammen seid. Also krieg deinen Appetit unter Kontrolle und hör auf dem kleinen wehzutun, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Kai würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber er hatte den blonden Jungen doch sehr gerne.

Tyson nickte nur und wunderte sich über Kais Rede. Dann aber besann er sich auf den genauen Wortlaut und nahm sich vor noch am selben Tag damit anzufangen mehr für Max da zu sein. Aber als erstes musste er sich noch bei ihm entschuldigen. Vielleicht bot sich ja im Bus die richtige Gelegenheit, den der rollte eben mit fünf Minuten Verspätung an.

Tatsächlich schien nach der Busfahrt zwischen den beiden wieder alles in Ordnung zu sein, denn sie gingen Händchenhaltend auf den riesigen Eingang des Lunaparks zu.

Kai und Ray gingen hinter den beiden her. Der Russe hatte seinen Arm um die Schultern des anderen gelegt, die Hand des Chinesen befand sich an Kais Hüfte.

Kenny ging voran und führte sie durch den Park. Er schien tatsächlich alles Wichtige auswendig gelernt zu haben und zusätzlich hatte er sich am Eingang noch einen Plan geschnappt um auch wirklich nie den Überblick zu verlieren.

Als erstes machten sie an einer Hochschaubahn mit ein paar Loopings halt und eben als sie sich anstellten hörte Kai eine bekannte Stimme seinen Namen rufen.

„Kai!"

Angesprochener wandte sich um und ließ dabei Rays Hand los, die er bis dahin fest umschlossen hatte. Wer ihm nun entgegenlief konnte er kaum glauben. Es war niemand geringeres als Tala.

„Kak tebe shiwjote?", fragte der rothaarige freudig als er bei Kai angekommen war. (wie geht es dir?)

„Ähm…Ja, danke, mir geht's gut. Und dir?"

Kai war immer noch total perplex, deshalb hatte er auch auf Japanisch geantwortet.

„Mne toshe." (mir auch)

„Was tust du denn hier, Tala?", fragte Ray nun verwirrt.

„Hallo. Ich bin hier und mache Urlaub. So wie ihr, denke ich, oder?"

Ray und Kai nickten. Max, Kenny und Tyson getrauten sich schließlich auch zu dem kleinen Grüppchen und waren ebenso erstaunt wie ihre Freunde.

Sie unterhielten sich kurz und luden Tala dann ein mit ihnen den Tag zu verbringen. Als sie sich nun endlich in das Vergnügen stürzen wollten, die Achterbahn auszuprobieren war es nun Rays Name der gerufen wurde.

Genervt drehte Kai sich zur Seite, denn er hatte die Stimme bereits erkannt. Sie gehörte niemand anderem als Ina und wie erwartet hatte sie Yoko und Naoko dabei.

„Was wollt ihr denn hier?", zischte der Russe als er Yoko und Naoko auch schon an der Backe kleben hatte.

„Wir sind heute Morgen mit unseren Eltern hier her gefahren! Ist das nicht toll? Jetzt können wir zusammen Spaß haben!", kreischte Naoko ihm überglücklich ins Ohr.

„Na was für ein Glück…", seufzte Kai und versuchte verzweifelt die beiden abzuschütteln.

Tala beobachtete dies belustigt und fragte auf Russisch nach, ob er Kai nicht behilflich sei könnte. Doch dieser wehrte ab und meinte, er könnte mir zwei so Göhren auch noch alleine fertig werden.

Ray hingegen wurde voll und ganz von Ina in beschlag genommen. Sie wollte Ray noch immer für sich gewinnen und hatte ihren Freundinnen auch von dem Treffen berichtet. Nun wollten sie sich gegenseitig dabei helfen, dass sie einen der Bladebreakers zum Freund bekamen.

„Ähm… Leute, können wir jetzt endlich rein? Oder kennt ihr noch irgendwelche Leute die hier unerwartet auftauchen könnten?", fragte Max schließlich vorsichtig nach und wünschte sich keine Sekunde später den Mund gehalten zu haben.

Denn Naoko wurde erst jetzt auf den blonden aufmerksam und verlor sofort ihr Herz an ihn. Sie ließ von Kai ab, was dieser mit einem „Gott sei Dank" kommentierte und schmiss sich an den Amerikaner ran, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Tyson besah diese Szene wütend und drehte sich schmollend zur Seite.

Nach fünf Minuten konnte sich die Gruppe schließlich dazu durchringen endlich zu Zahlen und in die Wagen zu steigen. Zu Kais Erleichterung hatten in jedem Wagen nur zwei Personen platz und der Russe beanspruchte den ersten sofort für sich und Ray. Kai rückte nach hinten und so musste Ray sich zwischen dessen Beine setzen. Diese Tatsache störte ihn jedoch nicht sonderlich sondern er schmiegte sich zufrieden an den Körper hinter sich.

Max hatte weniger Glück, denn noch bevor er protestieren konnte hatte Naoko ihn in den nächsten Wagen geschubst, sich zwischen seine Beine gesetzt und den Sicherheitsbügel festgezogen. So saß der blonde in der Falle und konnte seinem Freund bloß einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwerfen. Die Übriggebliebenen blickten sich an und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen hüpften Kenny und Tyson in einen Wagen, Tala ließ den beiden Mädchen den Vortritt und war dann selig, alleine fahren zu können.

Andererseits ärgerte Tala sich sehr darüber, dass die Mädchen aufgetaucht waren denn so musste eben einer alleine fahren. Wären sie nicht gekommen, so wären sie zu sechst gewesen und der Russe hätte vielleicht mit Kai zusammen fahren können. Immerhin war diese Sache von damals immer noch unbeendet und ungeklärt zwischen den beiden.

Völlig berauscht von der Fahrt stiegen Kai und Ray wieder aus. Dem Chinesen war ziemlich schwindelig geworden und er musste sich an seinem Freund festhalten um nicht umzukippen. Dieser bedachte das mit einem Lächeln und fand es unheimlich süß, wie Ray sich bemühte wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

„Na, geht's wieder?", fragte er schließlich und der schwarzhaarige nickte.

Er wollte nach Kais Hand greifen, doch dieser zog seine eigene weg und sah Ray entschlossen an.

„Können wir das bitte lassen?"

„A- aber wieso?", fragte Ray gekränkt nach.

„Ich will nicht, dass Tala es weiß."

Traurig nickte Ray doch eigentlich wollte er ganz und gar nicht zustimmen. Kai stand nicht zu ihrer Liebe und das verletzte in ungemein. Wieso nur wollte er verhindern, dass Tala es erfuhr? Oder war da etwas, dass Ray nicht wusste?

Kai tat es zwar weh seinen Freund so zu sehen aber er hatte sich entschieden und würde das auch bestimmt nicht zurücknehmen.


	4. Alte Liebe rostet nicht ?

**Autor:** erdbeerchen

**E-mail:** daserdbeerchengmx.at

**Fandom:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai x Ray

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene auch keinen Cent mit der Story, also reiner Spaß an der Freude

**Anmerkung: **Fortsetzung zu „Liebst du mich…?"

**Ein romantischer Urlaub…oder doch nicht?**

Kapitel 4 – Alte Liebe rostet nicht (?)

Tala stieg aus und sah sich nach den anderen um. Alleine machte Achterbahn fahren eindeutig nicht so viel Spaß. Naja, vielleicht hatte er ja beim nächsten Mal Glück. Die Gruppe wartete etwas entfernt von der Attraktion und war wieder einmal falsch gemischt, wie der Russe fand.

Naoko hing an Max, Ray hatte eine chinesisch plappernde Ina am Hals und Kai klebte diese Yoko wieder an der Seite; Tyson schmollte und Kenny vermisste seine Dizzy aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Tala als er schließlich inmitten der anderen stand.

„Weiß nicht… Kenny?", antwortete Tyson betrübt.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir zu dieser Wasserbahn gehen? Da fährt man ziemlich lange in einem Boot oder so was herum."

Hörte sich zwar nicht so toll an, wenn es nach Tala ging, aber anscheinend waren die Mädchen davon vollauf begeistert. Sie waren bereits damit gefahren und erzählten nun, dass es richtig aufregend sei da es viele Wellen, Hindernisse und anderes gab.

Dort angekommen standen sie wieder vor dem Problem der Aufteilung. Die Mädchen passten dieses Mal, da sie nicht zweimal damit fahren wollten und so standen sich die sechs Jungs nun gegenüber. Im Boot hatten wie zuvor nur zwei Leute Platz, obwohl es rund war, und man saß sich dabei gegenüber.

„Ich fahr diesmal mit Max", sagte Tyson bestimmt und schon waren die beiden weg.

Ray sah zu Kai doch dieser erwiderte den Blick nur kurz, bevor er sich Tala zuwandte.

„Willst du?", fragte er diesen und der Rotschopf nickte.

„Na dann sind ja nur noch wir beide übrig Ray", rief Kenny erfreut aus und zog den Chinesen mit sich in das dritte Boot.

Der schwarzhaarige befand sich wie in Trance und starrte einfach nur geradeaus. Er verstand nicht was auf einmal mit Kai los war, warum dieser so abweisend war und warum er nicht mit ihm ein Boot teilen wollte. So hätten sie doch wenigstens ein wenig alleine sein können. Aber nein, Kai wollte lieber bei Tala sein. Naja, vielleicht hatten die beiden sich einfach viel zu erzählen, immerhin hatten sie sich ja lange nicht gesehen.

Max und Tyson flirteten die meiste Zeit einfach nur heftig miteinander und redeten über ein paar belanglose Dinge. Obwohl es die ganze Fahrt über schaukelte und sie immer wieder an den Wänden oder an Steinen anstießen konnte man sich gut unterhalten und es machte wirklich viel Spaß.

Ray war die ganze Fahrt über still obwohl Kenny immer wieder versuchte ein Gespräch anzufangen. Der Computerfreak ahnte was in seinem Freund vorging und er konnte Kais Handlung auch nicht nachvollziehen. Er hoffte, dass zwischen den beiden alles in Ordnung war und dass Ray sich die Sache nicht zu sehr zu Herzen nahm.

Bei Tala und Kai lief die Fahrt da etwas anders ab.

„Wieso hast du dich nicht mehr gemeldet, Kai?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Ich habe gewartet, immerhin hattest du es versprochen."

„Ich weiß ja, aber..."

„Aber was? Hattest du nie Zeit? Oder hattest du einfach keine Lust?", fragte Tala forsch nach.

„Es hat sich einfach nie ergeben."

Tala schüttelte nun ungläubig den Kopf und sah Kai aus traurigen Augen an.

„Sag mal…"

Kai wandte den Blick ab, denn er ahnte was nun kam. Das Wasser um sie herum rauschte, und hin und wieder platschte etwas davon über den Rand des Bootes.

„…liebst du mich noch?"

Da war sie auch schon, die Frage die Kai Angst machte. Er atmete tief ein und dachte noch einmal über seine Antwort nach bevor er Tala wieder direkt ansah.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Wir waren jetzt so lange getrennt und obwohl ich dich damals wirklich über alles geliebt habe, weiß ich nicht ob von diesen Gefühlen noch etwas übrig ist."

Traurig blickte ihn der rothaarige an und seufzte.

„Ich liebe dich auf jeden Fall noch…"

„Ich weiß…"

Es blieb wieder eine Weile still bevor Tala wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Hast du… jemand anderes?"

Kai nickte leicht. Warum war ihm das nicht schon früher in den Sinn gekommen. So jemand wie Kai würde doch nie jahrelang auf jemanden wie Tala warten, dazu sah der blau-grauhaarige viel zu gut aus. Aber vielleicht hatte er immer noch eine Chance, immerhin hatte Kai nicht gesagt, dass er ihn nicht mehr lieben würde.

Nach dieser Fahrt, die immerhin 15 Minuten dauerte, brauchten sie alle erst einmal eine kurze Verschnaufpause. Sie suchten nach einem Eisstand, deckten sich dort mit der kühlen Speise ein und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu ein paar Bänken. Je zu dritt ließen sie sich auf einer von diesen nieder: Yoko, Kai und Tala auf der ersten; Kenny, Naoko und Max auf der zweiten sowie Tyson, Ray und Ina auf der dritten. Die Pärchen waren also alle gekonnt getrennt. Wirklich alle? Naja…

Sie aßen genüsslich ihr Eis und während Max verzweifelt versuchte Naoko zum schweigen zu bringen wurde Tyson immer eifersüchtiger. Er hielt es einfach nicht aus dass sich jemand so an einen Freund ranschmiss und dann war es auch noch ein derart nerviges weibliches Geschöpf das mit seiner Stimme wohl Glas zum springen brächte. Wie konnte man nur so penetrant sein.

Tala und Kai saßen stumm nebeneinander doch ihre Körper berührten sich ständig. Lange hatten sie sich nicht spüren können und beide sehnten sich nun nach der Nähe des anderen. Tala war als erster mit seinem Eis fertig und da er sich langweilte, legte er seinen Kopf auf Kais Schulter und spielte verträumt mit dessen Hand. Er legte sie auf seinen eigenen Oberschenkel und fuhr dem blau-grauhaarigen immer wieder über die Finger.

Ina hatte Ray die ganze Zeit über etwas auf Chinesisch erzählt doch dieser hatte ihr gar nicht richtig zugehört. Viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt gewesen Tala und Kai zu beobachten und als der rothaarige seinem Freund so nahe kam läuteten in dem Chinesen alle Alarmglocken und seine Sicherungen brannten durch. Er sprang plötzlich auf, warf sein Vanilleeis, das er kaum angerührt hatte, auf Kais schwarzes Shirt und stapfte wutentbrannt davon. Alle waren durch diese unerwartete Aktion verstummt und sieben Augenpaare ruhten nun auf Kai. Dieser starrte einige Sekunden perplex gerade aus, ließ seinen Blick dann nach unten wandern und starrte auf den riesigen hellen Fleck auf seinem Hemd und die Eistüte, die immer noch in der kühlen Masse steckte und nun von Kais Körper abstand. Dann führten ihn seine Augen zu seiner Hand, die immer noch auf Talas Oberschenkel lag und von dessen Hand bedeckt war. Ruckartig stand nun auch der Russe auf und das Eis patzte auf den Boden.

„Ray…", murmelte er bevor er in die Richtung davon spurtete, in die der Chinese verschwunden war.

Tala sah seinem Freund seufzend nach. Sollte er hinterher? Nein, das war vermutlich eine schlechte Idee.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis in die anderen wieder Leben einkehrte, doch dann begann Naoko auch schon wieder Max zu nerven. Immer näher rückte sie zu ihm und da er sich wegbeugte und sie meinte den Körperkontakt konstant aufrecht halten zu müssen, lag sie nach einer Weile beinahe auf ihm.

In dem Augenblick wurde es auch Tyson zu viel. Er stand langsam auf, zerrte das braunhaarige Mädchen von seinem Freund runter und nahm diesen bei der Hand. Er zog den blonden auf die Beine und wandte sich dann der verdutzen Naoko zu.

„Hör endlich auf meinen Freund so anzumachen, hast du verstanden! Das ist meiner und du hast mit deinen Griffeln da nichts zu suchen!"

So marschierten die beiden, Tyson erhobenen Hauptes und Max mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, einfach davon. Die drei Mädchen, Tala und Kenny ließen sie zurück.

Ray blieb in einem kleinen Gässchen stehen, indem nicht wirklich etwas los war. Es gab keinerlei Buden oder sonstiges, sie schien stattdessen zu einer Gartenanlage zu führen. Verzweifelt und unglücklich ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken, winkelte die Knie an und verschränkte seine Arme darauf. Sein Kinn stützte er auf diesen ab und er starrte ins Leere. Was lief da nur zwischen Kai und Tala und warum tat sein Freund ihm das an? Und war er überhaupt noch sein Freund? Er seufzte und merkte wie sein Blick trüb wurde, da seine Augen sich unaufhaltsam mit Tränen füllten.

Kai lief inzwischen durch die vielen Straßen des Lunaparks und glaubte schon nicht mehr daran Ray in diesem Menschengewusel überhaupt jemals wieder zu finden. Doch dann fiel ihm eine kleine Gasse ins Auge in der es ruhiger zu sein schien. Wenn er an Rays Stelle wäre würde er sich genau so einen Ort suchen um dort nun alleine zu sein. Er ging darauf zu und konnte trotz des Lärmes um ihn herum ein deutliches Schluchzen und Schiefen hören. Sein Herz zog sich bei diesen Lauten schmerzhaft zusammen. Er musste Ray jetzt alles erzählen, sonst würde er ihn vielleicht für immer verlieren.

„Ray?", fragte er vorsichtig und blieb neben dem Chinesen stehen.

Dieser sprang auf, fuhr sich mit dem Hemdärmel über das Gesicht und drehte Kai den Rücken zu.

„Geh weg!", keifte er ihn an.

„Ray, bitte… lass mich dir das alles erklären…"

„Nein, ich will es nicht hören. Geh doch einfach weg!"

Verzweifelt machte Kai ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und legte seine Hand auf Rays Schulter, doch dieser drehte sich um und stieß Kai brutal von sich.

„Fass mich nicht an, hast du kapiert!"

Der Russe war so erschrocken über Rays Reaktion dass er durch den Stoß stolperte und ungeschickt nach hinten fiel. Ein unsagbarer Schmerz durchzog im nächsten Augenblick erst sein Handgelenk und dann seinen Arm. Er zog das schmerzende Körperteil sofort an sich und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Kai war total überwältigt von dem Schmerz und nahm nicht wahr, wie Ray sich erschrocken neben ihn kniete.

„K-Kai? Was… was hast du?", fragte der Chinese leise und bekam Schuldgefühle.

„Mein Arm… es tut so weh…", brachte er gepresst hervor und schon bahnten sich die ersten Tränen einen Weg über seine Wangen.

Ray sprang auf und eilte davon um einen Arzt zu rufen, Kai blieb einfach wo er war.

Max und Tyson liefen zur gleichen Zeit Hand in Hand herum und blieben immer wieder stehen um eine der Bahnen zu testen. Nun standen sie vor einem großen Haus das den Namen „The House of Jack the Ripper" trug.

„Lass uns da reingehen, ja?", flehte Max doch Tyson wusste nicht so recht.

„Muss dass sein?", fragte er zögernd nach.

„Sag bloß, du hast Angst?"

„Naja… vielleicht… ein bisschen…"

Max kicherte und zog Tyson zur Kassa.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde dich schon beschützen!"

Sie zahlten und wurden dann zu der großen Eingangstüre geschickt, die sich mit einem lauten Knarren öffnete.

Sie gingen hinein und als sich die Tür wieder schloss war es stockdunkel. Panisch klammerte Tyson sich an Max' Arm und dieser begann sich tastend den Gang entlang zu finden. Schließlich kam er an einen Vorhang aus vielen Stoffbändern, hinter dem dämmriges Licht hervorkam.

Sie traten hindurch und standen dann in einem großen Zimmer das voller Bücherregale war. Langsam schritten sie hindurch als plötzlich Bücher herumflogen und auch nach ihnen geworfen wurden. Tyson kreischte als das erste Buch auf sie zuflog und auch Max fand es ganz schön unheimlich. So schnell wie möglich verließen sie die Bibliothek wieder und mussten sich wieder durch einen stockdunklen Gang tasten.

Als nächstes betraten sie einen Raum der wie ein Kinderzimmer wirkte. Ein riesiges rosa Kinderbett stand an einer Wand und überall waren Plüschtiere und Puppen verteilt. Bei jedem ihrer Schritte knarrte der hölzerne Boden und als das Licht zu flackern begann blieben sie stehen; das Knarren jedoch hörte nicht auf und näherte sich ihnen langsam. Geschockt über diese Tatsache sahen die beiden sich um, konnten jedoch niemand entdecken, was die Sache noch unheimlicher machte.

„Max, bitte, lass uns weitergehen… ich hab Angst!", bettelte Tyson, bevor ein markerschütterndes, dunkles Lachen erklang. Da wurde es ihm zu unheimlich und er rannte einfach drauf los.

Max musste sich viel Mühe geben um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren und nachdem sie noch ein paar weitere Räume im Eiltempo durchquert hatten landeten sie wieder im Freien.

Erleichtert atmete Tyson durch und schloss die Augen.

Kai wurde währenddessen in einen Krankenwagen verfrachtet und Ray wurde gefragt ob er mitkommen wollte. Er nickte bloß und stieg ebenfalls ein. Er machte sich Sorgen und fühlte sich sehr schuldig, immerhin hatte er Kai gestoßen.

Der Russe bekam inzwischen Schmerzmittel verabreicht und sein Arm war in eine dicke Schaumstoffschiene verpackt worden damit ihm die Erschütterungen beim fahren nichts anhaben konnten.

Im Krankenhaus wurde er sofort in die Radiologie geschickt und musste danach nur noch darauf warten, ins Erstbehandlungszimmer gerufen zu werden.

Schweigend saßen er und Ray im Wartezimmer nebeneinander bist der Chinese schließlich den Kopf hob und Kai betrachtete. Auf dessen Shirt prangte ein riesiger Eisfleck, seinen Arm hatte er locker auf seinem Schoß liegen und seine Augen hatte er geschlossen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Kai…", sagte er schließlich leise und meinte es ehrlich so.

„Mir tut es Leid… ich hätte dir das alles erzählen sollen, dann wäre das nie passiert…"

„Was erzählen?"

„Naja…"

„Hiwatari, Kai?", erhallte plötzlich die Stimme einer jungen Frau. Angesprochener stand natürlich sofort auf, warf Ray noch einen kurzen Blick zu und verschwand dann mit der Krankenschwester im Untersuchungszimmer.

„Also, Herr Hiwatari, die Sache sieht wie folgt aus. Ein Stück dieses Knochens", der Arzt zeigte mit seinem Kugelschreiber auf eine Stelle auf dem Röntgenbild, „ist abgebrochen. Wenn wir jetzt sofort einen Gips anlegen ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sich noch etwas verschiebt. Gehen Sie also bitte sofort ins Gipszimmer, alles weitere erfahren Sie dann dort. Schönen Tag noch."

Mit langsamen Schritten verließ Kai das Untersuchungszimmer wieder und spazierte geradewegs ins gegenüberliegende Gipszimmer. Dort wurde er als erstes auf eine Liege verfrachtet und ein freundlicher junger Arzt erklärte ihm, was für eine Art von Gips er nun bekam. Es handelte sich dabei um etwas Spezielles das aus mehreren Verbänden, Watte und schließlich einem Plastikverband bestand.

„Welche Farbe?", fragte eine Schwester. „Wir haben rot, pink, blau und grün."

„Ähm…blau bitte", antwortete Kai immer noch ganz verwirrt.

Nach ein paar Minuten saß der Gips schließlich und als er getrocknet war bekam er noch einen Hansaplaststreifen darauf geklebt auf dem stand, wann Röntgenkontrolle und Abnahmetermin waren.

Als er ins Wartezimmer zurückkehrte sprang Ray auf und ging mit besorgtem Blick auf ihn zu.

„Und?", fragte er auch gleich.

Kai hob seinen Arm und Ray strahlte sofort das blau entgegen.

„Fünf Wochen…", seufzte der Russe und blickte Ray an.


End file.
